They Know
by Tinkertwin'08
Summary: Jesse and Suze had a child. Oh big surprise. But this child is specail. She can see ghosts too. What happens when she tried to hide it from family and friends? R
1. Prologue

Of course, I of all people decided _not_ to listen to my parents. Yes, not a lot of kids listen to their parents, I can't remember when I didn't listen to them, but, this was defiantly one of the times. If I just stayed home and obeyed my parents, I wouldn't be in this mess. Where was I? Oh that is simple; I'm in a warehouse in the middle of no where. I also happen to be hanging upside down in chains that were wrapped around my waist. My name? Even easier; Riley Chrystine Young and I have a little secret. I can see ghosts and it gets me in a lot of tough, sticky, situations. I know a sixteen year old girl that can see ghosts, strange right? Well not for me. I've been doing this for _several_ years now. Not only that, but, I come from a long line of Mediators. Yes, Mediators is what they call us. There are more people like me and my mother happens to be one of them. She told me something like this was going to happen.

I was a girl who couldn't keep her nose out of trouble. Well, what can I do if some ghost comes over to me ad starts yelling at me to go and help it? It really isn't something I can ignore. My mother can even hear them and she knows they keep me up at night. Well, a pain in the butt ghost decided to wake me up and have me come out to the middle of no where so I can supposedly kick this ghosts butt to where ever they are supposed to go. But no, I forgot everything I should have had with me and whined up hanging upside down with the blood rushing to my head,

This ghost, Ethan, said that he wanted the people that killed him dead. Well, it doesn't work like that. The people that "killed" him actually told him to go do this. My father warned me that it was a trap and I didn't believe him. I never did and I still won't. See, if I could some how wiggle my way down and out, I could flip and land in a perfect dismount. They had me pretty tight but, hey, a girl can't go any where with out her lipstick.

I wiggled my hand around and found my lipstick in my back pocket. I popped off the cap, rolled it up a bit, and hit the button. With in seconds I was falling toward the ground. I quickly calculated how far the drop was and I got about fifteen feet. I did several back flips and land perfectly in my three 'n' a half inch heels. It was awfully quiet for a group of boys that could cause so much noise.

"Come out; come out, where ever you are." I said with a smirk in my voice. The next thing I know, I have five ghosts coming at me from every direction I can imagine. Of course, the only thing I heard was the roar they were causing so there was no way I could hear my phone ringing.

_My phone is ringing?! Who the heck is calling me at this hour? _I ducked down and grabbed my phone. Of course, it was my mother. She was probably checking in on me to make sure I was still at Emily's house. I never planned on going there in the first place.

"Mom? Why are you calling me?" I asked kicking one of the ghosts in the chest. Even though he's dead, it still knocked the breath out of him.

"I wanted to see how everything was going? What is all that noise?" She had that motherly voice she only used around my friends.

"Everything is fine mom. It's the T.V. in Emily's brother's room." I said punching the jaw of a ghost who probably was named Brad and either did wrestling and played football.

"Well do you think you can tell him to turn it down? I need to talk to you." She said. I could hear my father in the back round telling her something.

"I really can't do anything about it. What do you want to talk about?" This was getting a bit weird that she just _happened_ to cal me while I was at my "friends" house.

"I noticed you didn't bring your gear with you."

"Well, yeah mom, I am at Emily's" I punched the third ghost in the gut and cut up to his jaw.

"Really? Then why are you in a warehouse in the middle of no where fighting five ghosts with _out_ any help?" I stopped mid punch and looked out. There stood my mother, my father, and my gear.

I. Was. Dead.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Oh, great, just great. Living in the De Silva family house hold was great, just great. My alarm buzzed telling me it was 5:30 in the morning and that I had to get in the shower so I could have some hot water. I grabbed my alarm, from behind me, and threw it, pulling it out of the plug, and letting it crash against the wall.

"Jeez, what did the alarm and the all do to you?" I heard come from behind me. I just happened to be lying on the edge of the bed and just happened to fall off and land on the floor with a large, hard, thump.

"Locus!" I grumbled from the floor. I distinctively heard him laugh. It wasn't a chuckle, oh no, I knew he was laughing his ass off because I felt him fall to the floor.

"Do you think, for once, my parents will let me sleep in today?" I asked finally opening my eyes and looking at the ceiling.

"Puh-lease," Locus said making it two syllables. "Your parents may work for/ run the school but you don't get that much special treatment." He walked over and stuck out his hand. I grabbed his hand and stood up.

That's right my father is Vice Principal and my mother is the teacher of the most taken class, mythology. Isn't that ironic?

"I really hate the fact that they work here and I have to go to school here." I said throwing my hair into a messy bun.

"Really? Why? I would love if my parents worked here. Think about every where you could go. The places you could find, and not only that but the things you could get out of. Oh I would have so much fun with that." He said smiling.

"Locus, I really don't get away with things. I get in more trouble and keep getting reminded "you're the future of this school, you need to be a better roll model" from my parents. It gets really annoying. Not only that but you get to leave to school next year, I can't." I walked over to my closet and picked out something to wear. I had what I always had to wear; a red, plaid, school girl skirt. I didn't wear it to look easy or like a whore or any of that. Oh no, I'm a senior and it's the color I have to wear. Something this stupid Academy made us do. Locus had the red plaid shirt too. The only good thing was that we could make the outfit any way we wouldn't to. Boy, did I have fun with that.

"Aren't you going to get in the shower?" Locus asked sitting down in my little sitting area. Yes I had one of those. I had like a sweet for a dorm.

"I took one last night. I don't really have to but I still need to straighten my hair." I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my straightener and plugged it in. Yes I had my own bathroom where as everyone else had to go to "public" bathroom, as I call it.

I had long dark chocolate hair that went to the middle of my back. When I said messy bun, I meant messy bun. I had just gotten dark red highlights not too long ago. My eyes were something no one had seen. They were grey green with a dark blue outline. Everyone is mesmerized by my eyes; you tell me if that is good or bad. It makes it hard to do anything with make up. I was tan naturally and was about five seven. The luxury of being tall sucks at times. Well the good part is that I date guys that are taller then me.

I pulled out my skirt, the essentials, a black tank top, a white All Time Low shirt and, black leggings. I walked over to my bathroom and started getting dressed. I stripped off my button up shirt and boxers. I changed my underwear and placed on my bra. The shirts bra just wasn't cutting it. I pulled up my legging, threw on my tank top, and pulled up my skirt. There is no way I could wear this skirt with out leggings or something. It was way to short. I know, I've seen things I didn't want and care to see. No I wasn't looking; Locus and Gabriel point it out all the time. I guess that what I get for hanging out with guys all the time.

I walked out of the bathroom with my shirt in hand. I heard a whistle and rolled my eyes.

"That's disgusting Gabriel." I said not having to look over at them.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Locus always lets you in when I'm either showering or changing and last I checked Locus doesn't do that. Nice try though." I said facing them. Locus's green eyes were staring at me. Gabriel on the other hand, had his brown eyes lingering all over my body.

"You can stop checking me out now. That might be good." I said turning over to my dresser. My straightener was done and I started straightening this curly mess I call hair.

"I wasn't doing that." I heard him fall down on the other chair.

"You do that every time you see me in my skirt; which is like every day. Don't think I don't notice. " I said continuing what I was doing.

"So, are you guys ready for mid terms next week?" Gabriel asked moving his semi-long brown hair out of his face. Locus, on the other hand, had long messy black hair. I loved his hair and the fact that he got blue high lights with me. They were both taller then me which was good. Guys get nervous if the girl is taller then they are I don't know why though.

"I'm not too nervous." I said looking at them through the mirror.

"Well I wouldn't be either if I had your parents." Gabe said.

"I seriously just had this conversation with Locus before you got here. It isn't as great as you think. Especially when I get sent down to the principal's office. That drives me insane." I said. I was almost done with my hair.

"That's because of dress code. You would think you would obey it for where your parents are in the school." Locus said.

"Yeah but, they never said there was a dress code. Besides my parents can't control me anymore. Its other people they write up, then I get dragged into it and all this other shit. You're just lucky you aren't there when my father and I get into it. Oh is that a fight." I said shaking my head.

"Why what happens?" Gabe asked.

"Let's just say, we get loud to the point classes down the hall are telling us to quiet down. It gets rather funny though. " I said smiling. I turned off my straightener and put it back in its case. I pulled out my large make up container and found my eye liner, my mascara, my eye shadow, and my lip gloss. I got my make up on and walked back over to my closet.

"That is a really intense conversation you guys have there!" Gabe said. I just rolled my eyes. I pulled out my three inch black leather boots and my biker jacket. I walked over and sat on my bed putting them on.

"Wait, Riley, why are you in a red skirt? Shouldn't you be green?" Gabe asked. I looked over at him with a 'you have got to be kidding me' look.

"Gabe, it's half way through the year and you just realized that I wear a red skirt? Wow, something really is wrong with you." I turned back to what I was doing.

"I tried to tell you." Locus said. I just rolled my eyes.

"You're only sixteen and Locus and I are both eighteen. Something isn't right here."

"Yeah and it's your brain." Locus laughed. "Gabe, have you thought about the classes I take?" I had both of my boots on and checked my make up. I placed red and black eye shadow on, liquid eye liner, mascara, and my pink lip gloss. I picked up my wallet, my lip gloss, a travel mirror, a small brush, my phone, and picked out a purse.

"Yeah, you take some hard ass classes but how is it that you are a senior? Did you skip or something?" I grabbed a Green Day bag and placed all of it in my bag.

"In a way yes, but no. I take AP Mythology, AP Zoology, AP Calculus, Russian 3, Latin 4, and Italian 2. Plus whatever else I want to take. I've always been smart at everything I do. I have all of my credits out of the way; I just decided to take what I want to take. My parents love the fact that I'm this smart, but, that doesn't mean I'm street smart so I'm also taking karate. This is awesome because I'm almost a black belt." Their mouths were hanging open.

"You're taking three languages?!" Locus asked.

"Yeah, plus I know five others. I'm bilingual and it's pretty awesome." I grabbed my keys and they were still staring at me.

"If you don't close your mouth, your going to get bugs in it and I'm going to laugh. Let's go." They got up, grabbed their bags, and I grabbed my purse that also happens to be my book bag. I love it when I can do that. The halls were all starting to pack up and I was the only one that stood out. It wasn't for the fact that I had two guys coming out of my room, no; no one knew how to make the school "uniform" there own style. That's when they walked out. Kristen, Ella, and Britney, the leader of the pack. They always copied me, it drove me insane. If you're wondering, I did get sent do my dads office for punching Britney one day; I have to say, it felt good to break her fake nose.

"Look what the cat dragged in." I said as we passed them.

"Look what the whore's dragged in." She replied.

"At least my nose isn't fake." I said turning around and facing her.

"At least my boobs are real." I looked at Gabriel and Locus, they started laughing.

"I find that hard to believe. I saw the same ones for eight hundred dollars at a plastic surgeon's office. They really were something. " Locus and Gabriel laughed harder.

"Hey if you want to put those to test to see if they're good, just stop by my room." Gabriel said sticking his hands out. Her face fell, I laughed.

"Hey, yeah, and I can always help too." Locus said, obviously he wasn't helping because she stomped her foot and walked away. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, that felt so good." I said turning around and walking toward the class halls.

"I bet it didn't feel as good as when you punched Britney in the face that one day." Locus said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I loved that day. I didn't care how much trouble I got into. It felt so good to do that to her. Besides she deserves it. She deserves every bit of hate that people give her. One day I'm going to give that stupid sophomore what she is waiting for." We were walking to my mother's class room by now. We headed that way but Locus and Gabriel don't really like my mother's classroom for some reason.

"Hey, we'll meet you at the table for breakfast okay?" Locus said sticking his hand out to wave bye as they headed to the wreck hall.

"'K see ya." I said and turned into my mother's classroom. She was leaning against a table with coffee talking to my dad.

"Morning mom, morning dad." I said walking in. They looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey baby, how did you sleep?" My father, Jesse asked.

"Fine except for the fact that Locus decided to scare me out of bed." I said setting my bag down and sitting on one of the desks.

"I really don't like the fact that they are always in your room." My father said.

"Dad, it's not like we do anything. They're like my best friends; doing anything with them is just wrong." I said making a disgusted face at the thought of us doing anything together.

"Honey, relax, we can trust her not to have guys in her room over night. Besides co-ed dorms aren't allowed at the school. I realize Riley has some special connections but that doesn't mean she abuses them." My mother, Suze, said.

"I trust her; I just don't trust those guys she hangs out with." He said walking over to the board. He started writing something and it looked to be the lesson we were going to start working on, ghosts.

"Mom, don't you find it weird to teach a lesson about ghosts?" I asked getting off and sitting in a chair. The table was really hurting my legs.

"I don't. I think it's interesting, you know, having personal affairs with them." She said walking over to the Mythology book.

"Well I find it weird to learn about. I can tell you now that I'm going to ace that unit." I said turning my face down to my nails. Just then a little surprise decided to materialize.

"Mrs. De Silva, I need your help." A ghost said.

"Well isn't that ironic?" I said loud enough for the ghost to hear.

"Can you even see me?" He asked taking a step toward me.

"Yeah actually, I can." I said getting up and walking over to the ghost. "Mr. and Mrs. De Silva are retired Mediators. The person you would be looking for is me." I said smiling. He looked me up and down.

"Ha!" He said and turned back around to my parents. "Anyway, I'm Ethan and I need your help." He said. I looked over at my dad and he raised an eyebrow in a 'you going to take that' kind of way.

"Hey Ethan," I said. He turned around and gave me a 'what' look. I trusted my fist into his nose.

"Come back to me when you learn manors." I turned around and took a step before I heard his comment.

"You little bitch." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I said getting a bit heated.

"You little bitch." He said still holding his nose. I pulled my face back in a shocked expression. I pulled my fist back and hooked him with everything I had under his jaw. He fell to the floor.

"Let me tell you one last time," I said letting the ice seep through my voice as I bent over him. "Come talk to me when you learn some manors." I said getting up and walking away.

"Riley," My father said in his fatherly voice.

"Looks like I used mom's technique than yours and Father Dom's." I said heading for the door. "I'm getting breakfast." I said heading out the door and leaving my stuff there.

"Well I tried not to teach her that technique." My mother said replying to my dad's stare. He just kept staring at her.

"What?" Suze said giving him an innocent look.

"Mhmm, I'll believe that any day." He said walking past her.

"It works better than yours and Father Dom's technique that's for sure." They just walked out of the room.


End file.
